Satsuki Kiryūin
Satsuki Kiryūin (鬼龍院 皐月 Kiryūin Satsuki?) is one of the main characters in Kill la Kill. She is the president of Honnōji Academy's Student Council, and rules over the surrounding land. She has absolute authority over the academy and is regarded with reverence by many of its residents. Although she was the main antagonist for the first half of the series with an anti-villain motive, she becomes a deuteragonist in episode 17 as her mother Ragyō takes the role of the antagonist for the remainder of the series. Appearance Satsuki is a tall slim woman with an angular face similar to her mother's with long dark blue tinted hair and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows and a rather large bust. She had long hair as a child, slightly shorter during her teen years, but grew it out later on. At the end of the series, she cuts her formerly long hair to shoulder length in page boy style. Personality Prideful to say the least, Satsuki is extremely intelligent, calculating, patient, while simultaneously unwavering and iron-fisted. Unlike with Ryūko Matoi and Senketsu, she had no shame in wearing the Kamui Junketsu in its most revealing form; she claims that her actions in donning Junketsu are, like the Kamui's name implies, "utterly pure". Satsuki refers to people as "pigs in human clothing", and justifies that the weak and foolish must be ruled. Due to her steadfast convictions, she also possesses a natural charisma and ability to lead others. In spite of her pride, Satsuki is shown to be pragmatic and determined, willing to cast aside pride and using whatever means necessary in order to secure victory, even if it threatens her life. When fighting Ragyō, Satsuki noted that her willingness to fight her mother and the Life Fibers was due to revenge, noting that great causes are born from personal desires. In spite of her behavior at school, Satsuki is not heartless. While very harsh and not very willing to tolerate failures, she does care a great deal for the Elite Four; and is as protective of them (in her own hidden ways) as they are to her. As a child, she would always drink Mitsuzō Soroi's tea, in order to protect his feelings; despite disliking its bitterness for a long time, she eventually found it delicious. When she reminisces about this to Soroi, Satsuki, herself, notes that she must have been a kind-hearted girl if she'd gone that far to protect her butler's feelings. Satsuki genuinely loved her father and her sister, enough to avenge them by attacking the mother who disposed of them. Likewise, despite a bitter, almost hatred-fueled rivalry with Ryūko for most of the series, Satsuki noticeably softens up to her when she learns that Ryūko is the sister she'd long believed to be dead. Appearances Fighters of Lapis 5 Fighters of Lapis 6 Grand Theft Gumball The Battle for Tomorrowland Mysterious Seven Project BEYOND LAPIS Her world as well as Mako and Ryuko appear in BEYOND Lapis in Series 3. Moveset TBA Category:Kill La Kill Category:Females Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Playable Characters Category:The Battle for Tomorowland Category:BEYOND Lapis Category:Grand Theft Gumball Series